Chapter 11
Chapter 11 is the eleventh chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yue Jian is shown to an arranged room by Xiao An. She is still grieving and misses her sisters. The girls from neighbour rooms, Zhen Mi and Li Tao come to greet her but they are totally freaked out by the bondages on her face. Next day in class room the students show an exactly same reaction, some openly questions whether she is human or not. The arrogant and overbearing vice class president, Wu Sha, seems to be annoyed with her from the first moment. She orders her around and gets her into an even more awkward situation. A white blond guy suddenly appears, annoyed by the loud situation. He turns out to be the class president. Yue Jian is arranged to sit near a guy who looks to be sleeping much to the joy - and relief - of the class. Description At the Academy one of the school staff, Xiao An greets them. She shows them to their room. Lin Xuan Chi gives back Yue Jian her luggage, which she thanks. He asks her not to be so formal and promises to her that she will visit her often much to Ling Xue Xiao's irritation. Yue Jian's room is very spacious and she is the sole owner of it. Later, at sunset she is seen crying over a picture which was made at a birthday party. She is restless because of the unfamiliar place, and finds herself weak and useless, but she vows to help Zhao Yan and Xi Yan. She hears someone knocking, and when she opens the door, two girls are waiting for her. They live next door and wanted to greet her. They introduce themselves: Zhen Mi and Li Tao. Yue Jian asks them to take care of her as she never has been in school. The girls promise it to her, then they leave hurriedly. Outside they both express relief that they could come out of the room since they were both fraked out by Yue Jian bondaged face. Zhen Mi guesses that her face is probably healing, so they should act normal. They are unaware of that Yue Jian hears their discussion. Next morning they hurriedly go to the class. Yue Jian finds the place luxurious. When they arrive, Yue Jian is visibly afraid and awkward. Everyone is discussing her: they are freaked out and horrified by her bondaged face and some ven openly guessing if she is Vampire or a ghoul. A pink haired girl stands up. She is Wu Sha, the vice class president. She is overbearing and arrogant, and informs her that as a transfer student she should listen to her, then orders her to introduce herself. Yue Jian, still somewhat awkward whispers a few things, and also reveals that she has never been to school. She is immediately written off as a country bumpkin and they see her as a disgrace to their famous academy. Wu Sha wants to arrange a seat for her, but nobody wants to sit with her, making the whole situation even more awkward. Li Tao and Zhen Mi feel sorry for her, but not even they want to associate with her. They are really loud, and suddenly a white blond guy appears, who turns out to be the class president. Wu Sha explains the situation and asks his help, but he leaves things up to her. There are only two empty seats: one beside the class president, and a back seat beside a guy, who looks like to be asleep. Yue Jian is ordered by Wu Sha to sit there. The students openly discuss that they think it is perfect, as between Yue Jian and the sleeping guy it is unkown, who is looking more monstrous. Category:Chapter